Modified antibody-based therapies such as masked antibodies and activatable antibodies have proven effective treatments for a variety of diseases.
Accordingly, there exists a need for reagents to detect the level of such modified antibody-based therapeutics and to detect whether the modified antibody-based therapeutic is in an activated or non-activated state.